xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ, also known as the Messiah, is a character in the Xenosaga series. Jesus was a man that lived on Lost Jerusalem, where he was born on 0 A.D., and died in 33 A.D. In Xenosaga, he appears as a tan-skinned man with long dark hair, dark brown eyes and some facial hair. He is the central figure of Ormus. His relations to U-DO and Abel are unknown. Biography He lived his years in having his followers, known as the Apostles, to teach others to save themselves by following his word so humanity could enter the Kingdom of Heaven. In order to enter Heaven, one must love thy neighbor, help the poor, cure the sick, feed the hungry, shelter those with no homes. The rich must give give away their belongings - humanity failed to do so for 2000 years, ruled by greed, self-interest and capitalism. The Messiah appeared to have personally knew Yeshua (who later becomes chaos) and Mary Magdalene, who is known to be his partner. However, his existence and his Apostles became a threat to Wilhelm's role to protect the Lower Domain, and sought to stop them from destroying the universe. Eventually, the Messiah was arrested and was crucified. Pellegri mentioned that Abel's Ark was said to appear when the Messiah was crucified, presumably to destroy the world if the Messiah sought vengeance (which was believed to be the 10,000 angels). However, this never occurred, for his role was to save his people from their sin after death. Three days after his death in his mortal form, he rose from his grave and sent an angel to the women to know that he had risen, as he had said. Tragically, the Messiah's sacrifice was all for naught, and humanity still continued to commit crimes against one another for at least 2000 years after his death. A shadowy organization, later known to be Ormus, existed before his crucifixion and is presumed to have been created for his existence to continue in history. However, the organization's role was to look after the "words" he past on. These "words" he spoke were Lemegeton, a program that was installed by God, which serves as a failsafe to lead the universe to dissipation. Lemegeton was made by Yeshua without knowing the threat it posed for the universe, and Wilhelm continued to watch over this program for six thousand years. The Messiah was also responsible for the creation of the relics of God, which were the E.S.s, the Merkabah, the Zohar, the Zohar Emulators, Omega, and finally the Y-Data (which holds the records left behind by the ancients). It was presumed that the Messiah may have been the few that helped Mary Magdalene to create Zarathustra, along with those who worshiped her and Yeshua. They had created the relic to ascend to the realm of God, and Yeshua was to be the power source for the artifact. Unfortunately, things didn't go as they had hoped, for God did not permit mankind's action. Ultimately, Wilhelm then installed the Eternal Recurrence into Zarathustra to save the universe from dissipation within an eternal circle. Trivia * It is possible to play as Jesus using a hack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFf5Y2_-N8c Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mysterious characters